1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing including business practice and management (US Class 705).
2. Background Art
In many commercial industries today, manufacturers, distributors and retailers rely on custom-labeled merchandise to market a manufacturer's product under different brands that are unique to each participant in the supply chain. This methodology enables supply chain participants to leverage their goodwill and sell more products.
Prior art methodologies for custom-labeling goods include manually branding physical items with specific printing, text or other labeling that is unique to a particular manufacturer, distributor or retailer within a supply chain. What is needed is an automated methodology and system for custom-labeling content (e.g., goods, samples, media, etc.).